terra_australis_simfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobycool2001
Tobycool2001, AC, also known as Toby or Tobias, is the former leader of the Liberal Party of Australia, member of the VEC, current Governor, an ABC Presenter and was a elected for the seat of Lingiari in the April 2018 Election. Biography Early Life Toby was born in Brisbane and became involved in politics early in his life. Early Political Career Instrumental in founding the Liberal Party, Toby secured the position of party leader in what was a victory for the Moderate Left faction. He became involved in both the AEC and ABC through necessity, working closely with the AEC to produce the electoral boundaries and maps. With the lack of media for the campaign, Youmaton and Toby both ran independent election coverage under the ABC name, before being confirmed as the official Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The April Election During the April Elections, Toby became known as an energetic campaigner, frequently meeting with those in the Lingiari Electorate and debating his opponent S.W.R. His campaign was characterised by a strong media focus, with Lingiari covered in Liberal Party posters detailing their policies. With a fierce campaign against Platformist Party candidate SWR, polling from the ABC for the seat proved inconclusive, leaving Toby uncertain about if he would manage to win the seat. On the 7th of April, the fierce competition between the Platformists and Toby came to a close, with the official election results announcing Toby as the winner. However, Toby revealed afterwards that General Ewan McGregor had rigged the vote to get him elected, thus throwing the country into chaos and starting the April Revolution. Being seen as the hero of the revolution, Toby was established as head of the AEC whilst the Terra Provisional Government was being established. New Terra Government Toby, after exposing the General Ewan McGregor, was appointed as the commissioner of the Australia Electoral Commission and as a member of the Judiciary, and was tasked with helping to develop a fair election system. He appointed tybrn21 as the Deputy Commissioner. The Free April Election As the AEC, on the 12th of April, Toby and tybrn21 redrew the electoral boundaries for the April 2018 Supplementary Election, based on 4 people per electorate where possible. This was then locked away, verified by the Judiciary, so that it was unable to be changed and no corruption could occur. As Governor General Toby, after the Victorian Government was proclaimed, was appointed as the new Governor General on the 4th of May. On that same day, he stepped down as a member of the Judiciary. A day later, to proclaimed VictoriaSim, and began planning elections at the request of Liam. May Government The May 2018 General Election, held over the 11/05/2018 weekend, was the first time both houses were opened. During this period, Toby worked with tbyrn21 to create a open, fair and non-corrupt election system, involving direct secrete randomisation from the public. The election was opened on the 11/05/2018, and concluded on the 13/05/2018. Political Views Toby describes himself as having "a strong economic right belief, along with a strong socially liberal ideology, which has shaped my true liberalness." Toby loves Dick, Dick Smith that is! Election Results Category:Liberal Party Category:ABC